Flying On Borrowed Wings
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: Collection of Mikifer moments leading up to Lucifer's fall. Warnings: slash, angelcest, angst


**a/n:** First off, I'm gonna say this to start...Sorry Hyper Kid, this turned out really, really angsty...

moving on.. I know on some of the songs, the artists I listed are not in fact the original artist, but I thought these version seemed more fitting for this pair.

Secondly, if you didn't realize, this is extremely sad, and honestly I made myself cry a bit with what I've written. I keep wanting to give these guys a happy ending, but my muse won't cooperate.

Also, the last snippet, I know I shamelessly borrowed a Star Wars line (the Anakin/Obi-Wan exchange in RoTS to be specific…)

**REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

**And all I can taste is this moment**

**And all I can breathe is your life**

**Cuz sooner or later it's over**

**I just don't want to miss you tonight**

**~Iris by Goo Goo Dolls**

It starts with a kiss; painfully chaste nothing more than a soft brush of lips. Just seeking comfort in the arms of a brother.

There's familiarity in that action, some type of jolt when they meet. Pulling back Lucifer looks up at Michael, a cautious glint of hope in his eyes.

_Do you feel it? _

Michael traces Lucifer's bottom lip with his thumb and looks into those grey-green eyes.

_Yes, I do._

Dipping his head down, he meets Lucifer halfway, claiming those chapped pink lips once more. This time there's more urgency behind the kiss, tongue begging to be let in as he delves dipper into his younger brother's mouth. And when he's granted entrance and then rewarded with a soft moan, the sweetest sound he's ever heard, Michael wonders why they've only just tried this.

Lucifer's fingers are clenching Michael's shirt pulling him closer as his tongue slides in teasingly moving against his brother's.

_We've got all the time in the world_, he seems to say as he nips gently at Michael's lip, hands traveling upwards to thread through raven locks.

_Yes, yes we do._

**If I had my way,**

**I'd spend every day right by your side**

**And if I could stop time,**

**Believe me I'd try for you and I**

**~Without You by My Darkest Days**

They don't get much time to themselves. Most of it is spent in the company of their other brothers, helping to raise the new set of fledglings.

They're reduced to sharing glances across the room, a small fleeting smile here and there, a brush of fingers when passing by, and nothing more.

But sometimes they get lucky.

Sometimes, there's a break in the day to day shuffle and for a time, whether it's a handful of minutes or a few spare hours, Michael and Lucifer find themselves alone with only the other for company, and it's simply perfect.

They don't waste this gift; it comes far too infrequently to not seize the moment.

Whether they're only able to share a few stolen kisses at the back of the records hall; making sure to keep quiet as Lucifer backs Michael into one of the bookcases, rocking against him as he catches each stray moan with his lips, or if they're lucky enough to sneak away to the garden for an hour or two.

Lucifer will take what he can get, but he likes those precious moments where time is not an issue. He treasures those times when he and Michael can simply lie next to one another and trade lazy kisses. Those times when they can just take their time exploring one another's body, allowing fingers to ghost over newly exposed skin, lips hot against flesh, whispering promises as they rut against one another.

Later when their breathing is evening out and the come is cooling against their skin, Lucifer turns to face Michael; winding their fingers together he gives them a light squeeze.

_Will you stay with me?_

_Always._

**I want your love**

**I want your disease**

**I want you open mouthed**

**And on your knees**

**I want your love**

**Love-love-love**

**I want your love**

**~Bad Romance by 30 Seconds to Mars**

Michael isn't sure when exactly things started to change, but the look he sees in Lucifer's eyes as he looks up from where he's pinned flat on his back makes him realize they've been drifting down this dark road for quite some time.

It's not that he's scared, no, not that. It's that when he looks into those grey-green orbs it's as if there's a slate of granite blocking him out. There's a hardened expression in those eyes, no more innocent light, but rather a more animalistic energy orthat seems to be projecting outwards on repeat.

Michael doesn't know when that look got there, but it's there now as Lucifer grips his wrists pinning them overhead with one hand leaving his other hand free to dip below the waistband of his pants.

He closes his eyes because maybe, just maybe he can get over the look and find his brother, that innocent fledgling he fell in love with, somewhere in Lucifer's touches. Only now when he kisses, it's all teeth, rough kisses meant to bruise. The once feather light touches are harder now, nails scratching against skin, fingers digging in to hips, hair pulled, flesh nipped and marked, and no matter how tightly Michael squeezes his eyes or how much he tries to pretend that this is the same Lucifer, he can only kid himself so much.

Lucifer grins against Michael's thigh, fingers working him open slowly.

_Are you still with me, brother?_

Michael gasps at the feel of Lucifer brushing against his mind as he crooks his fingers and it's almost like before.

_Yes; always._

**It's not a silly little moment**

**It's not the storm before the calm**

**This is the deep and dying breath of**

**This love that we've been working on**

**~Slow Dancing in a Burning Room by John Mayer**

Lucifer is different; that much is certain. He's angry and Michael doesn't know why.

Michael watches as his brother stands on the edge of Heaven, fists clenched scowling down at Earth. He wants to go to him, wants to hold him close, tell him to let it out, that everything is going to be fine. He doesn't. He never gets the chance because once he takes one step forward there's a familiar brush at the front of his mind.

_Not now._

He pauses, he can feel the anger seeping in through their link, but there's and underlying urgency that he's learned not to question so he turns away leaving Lucifer on the edge brooding.

_Ok._

**To make things right**

**You need someone to hold you tight**

**You think love is to pray**

**I'm sorry I don't pray that way**

**~Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson**

Lucifer scowled down at the Earth spinning below them. Mud monkeys, the lot of them. Nothing more than insignificant ants, and yet we're expected to bow down before them, acknowledge them as Dad's greatest creation.

It was preposterous, to think that those cretins were supposed to be the future. Angels were made perfect, and yet Dad wanted perfection to kneel before his flawed creatures.

He was angry, and rightfully so. Not that Michael saw it that way. No way could Daddy's little perfect angel see a flaw in his father's plan.

_It's father's plan; they always have a purpose._

Fingers clenching into a fist Lucifer glared down at the flawed humanity below running around oblivious of just how important they appeared to be, only content to seek more, because what they had wasn't enough, it would never be enough; _ingrates._

_And what purpose does this 'plan' serve? They're flawed Michael, and we're meant to bow down to them?_

Michael's left him to stew, "think things over" is what he'd said, but there's nothing to think over. Dad obviously was bored and needed a new pet project, but that didn't mean he had to drag the rest of the garrison in too.

_That's blasphemy Lucifer!_

Lucifer snarls as he watches a hoard of people stone a woman to death. Yes,_ this_ is the future. Turning on his heel he bows his head.

_Since when has truth become blasphemous Michael?_

**That drunken kiss**

**Seems like a lie**

**Don't say it's forever**

**And then say goodbye**

**~Glitter by Mӧtley Cruë**

It's dark when they meet again.

Standing in the garden Lucifer can tell by the straight line of Michael's shoulders that he isn't here to concede, but rather he's here to talk him into Daddy's plan.

Michael sighs, eyes shifting away from Lucifer, "Father's decreed it mandatory."

"And?"

Michael's eyes snap up then, "and? Lucifer it's a heavenly decree, you have to do it."

Lucifer chuckles darkly shaking his head, "do I now? Of course He'd have you believe that. I'm sure Daddy could tell you anything and you'd follow along blindly wouldn't you Michael?"

"Faith is blind Lucifer, and it'd do you some good to remember that."

"Look at you, the perfect little soldier," Lucifer drawls eyes roving over Michael's body.

Michael stands firm holding Lucifer's gaze, mindful not to shudder or look away.

"Now tell me 'soldier', what would you do if I refuse?"

Michael blinks; barely a flickering movement in his entire body, yet Lucifer sees it as the shattering of his entire façade.

"What would you do Michael?"

"Don't do this Lucifer, don't force my hand," he pleads and for that moment Lucifer knows he isn't just talking to Daddy's little soldier, but Michael as well.

Lucifer's eyes narrow as he nods towards Michael.

_I thought this was forever?_

Michael swallows feeling his eyes sting with unshed tears as he turns away from Lucifer.

_I thought so too…_

**When you told me**

**You didn't need me anymore**

**Well you know,**

**I nearly broke down and cried**

**~Oh! Darling by The Beatles**

Michael is quiet now, withdrawn from the rest of the garrison. Nobody question it; they don't have to.

Lucifer is leading a rebellion. Out to claim what is rightfully theirs. He's amassed more followers than Michael would have thought possible, and it hurts to know that they're on opposite sides of this civil war.

He loves his brother, always will, but he doesn't love what he's become.

He can't stand the look of anger and hate that greets him when he looks into those grey-green orbs now. How now they find themselves standing across from one another, knowing that the other must fall for this to end.

He doesn't want to hurt his brother, he wants to talk him into returning, and he knows in his heart that Dad would give him a chance, but Lucifer would never take it. Lucifer is certain that to come back would mean stepping down and he's not prepared to do that.

They meet once more before it's all said and done, away from the others where it's just them two.

For a brief second it's like the old Lucifer has returned. That little look of fear of the unknown is back as he stands before Michael, pleading with him. He tells Michael they can run away together; forget everything, leave Dad's plan behind, along with those wretched mud monkeys.

And just like that the old Lucifer is fading away once more.

A part of Michael wishes it were that simple that he could say yes, but this isn't the same Lucifer and he has an obligation to fulfill so he says no.

Lucifer's face falls, that wall granite coming back into place hiding away all emotion from his brother.

_So this is it then?_

Michael can't look him in the eyes, he wishes things were different, but he can wish until he's blue in the face, the facts still remain.

_Yes._

Lucifer gives a curt nod before turning away and flying back to his side.

_So be it._

**When something like a soul becomes initialized and folded up**

**Like paper dolls and little notes**

**You can't expect a bit of hope**

**So while you're outside looking in**

**Describing what you see**

**Remember what you're staring at is me**

**~Through Glass by Stone Sour**

Lucifer has been on the run, but Michael is finally closing in. He should feel happy, but he isn't. Not entirely.

Lucifer is still his brother and he doesn't want to hurt him. That's the last thing he wants, but he needs to stop him before even more brothers and sisters are killed in this stupid war.

When he finally has Lucifer in his sights nothing goes as planned. Extraction was supposed to be simple, just talk him down, but they're so far past talking now.

Lucifer sees him and Michael can tell immediately he's like a frightened animal. He's ready to fight, and he's not going down easily. He fights dirty, but then Michael had always been more skilled in physical confrontation, Lucifer was more a wordsmith.

Still his back is against the wall in this case, and Lucifer is fighting tooth and nail to get the upper hand. But he overcompensates in this case, his throws too wild and he stumbles thrown off balance, enough of a mistake for Michael to seize his opportunity.

Michael sidesteps Lucifer nailing him with an elbow that sends him careening to the floor and in an instant he's standing over Lucifer blade poised right above his heart.

_Please brother, stand down. You're wrong, but we can still fix this…_

Eyes dancing wildly Lucifer looks up at Michael sneering.

_Tell me brother, how are you any different?_

**Now he's gone, I don't know why**  
**And 'till this day, sometimes I cry**  
**He didn't even say goodbye**  
**He didn't take the time to lie.**

**Bang, bang he shot me down**  
**Bang, bang I hit the ground**  
**Bang, bang that awful sound**  
**Bang, bang, my baby shot me down**

**~Bang, Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) by Nancy Sinatra**

Lucifer is bitter, he's been cast out of the only home he's ever known now sentenced to live in this cage for all of eternity.

He's been thrown out by his own father and imprisoned by his own brother; a brother who had the gall to even show up to his banishment and bother to look crestfallen.

Michael looks away before the last look is clasped in place. He can't stand to see his brother locked away like some animal, he knows what he did was wrong, but surely there was some other way. There had to be something else instead of this.

He can feel tears stinging his eyes at the sound of Lucifer screaming, clawing away at his confines. Tears fall silently as the screams continue and Michael can't bring himself to turn around and look. Michael hangs his head, this must be what shame feels like, he thinks as he feels the tears flow more freely.

_I'm so sorry._

Lucifer screams louder kicking at the walls that close in on him.

_I hate you!_

Michael feels his heart break at the words filling his mind, the raw anger and pain reverberating through their link. He swallows blinking away the tears and raising his head once more as he walks out of the room.

_You're my brother Lucifer, I loved you…_


End file.
